<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Detention by LunaFreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505601">Detention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaFreak/pseuds/LunaFreak'>LunaFreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Detention, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaFreak/pseuds/LunaFreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To the fellow students and teachers it looked more like Aziraphale was leaving an imprint on Anthony. Little did they know it also went the other way around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello :)<br/>I recently watched Good Omens and became immediately obsessed. So I wrote a little something. I hope y'all like it! And yes, the detention scene is based on the scene from the Netflix Original "I am not okay with this". It was the main inspiration for this work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Aziraphale Easton. Straight A’s, old-fashioned clothes, friendly smile and not a single curse word on his tongue. That is the image everyone had of the boy who had, just a little over a year ago, come to their school. A good lad. Even his friendship with one of the schools most troublesome students, Anthony J. Crowley, changed nothing about this. At least, that what it seemed like. To the fellow students and teachers it looked more like Aziraphale was leaving an imprint on Anthony. Little did they know it also went the other way around.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">It was a Friday morning, 7:30 sharp. Like everyday Crowley was standing in front of his best friends house, waiting for him to emerge from the door so they could walk to school. A sight that would leave most of the people that knew Crowley before he met the Easton boy disturbed. There hadn’t been a single day that Anthony wasn’t late. And he didn’t really care. But his odd fondness of the blonde haired boy made him do ridiculous things, like getting up in time just so they could walk to school together. Just for the 17 minutes of mindless chatter with his angel.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>( "Hey, new guy, what’s your name?" "Aziraphale." A short pause. "U-uh, like the angel?" "Yeah." A warm smile. And that was all it took.)</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">And of course, because he asked him. Aziraphale could probably ask Crowley to jump off a bridge and the mad lad would do it without question. The door opened and Easton stepped out of the house. He was wearing his usual get-up. A light blue dress shirt with a camel velvet waistcoat, camel pleated dress pants and a khaki trench coat jacket. Not to forget the hideous tartan bowtie. Oddly enough it all suited him and Crowley would’ve found it weird if Zira ever wore something different. Though he did once wonder what his fashion choices where for staying at home. He surely wouldn’t run around with a bloody waistcoat on a Sunday afternoon now, would he? He would, probably.</p>
<p class="p1">"Hello, dear."</p>
<p class="p1">"C’mon. We’re gonna be late."</p>
<p class="p1">Just because Crowley accompanied his friend voluntarily didn’t mean he couldn’t be grumpy. And this morning, Crowley was particularly grumpy. A dream and a cold shower he did not, under any circumstances, want to talk about.</p>
<p class="p1">Aziraphale descended the stairs, having to make big steps in order to catch up with Anthony who already started walking.</p>
<p class="p1">"Are you all right?" The blonde asked.</p>
<p class="p1">"Yesss." A low hiss. Damnit. The hiss usually came through when Crowley was in a stressful situation. Zira must know now that he was lying. But if so, he didn’t let him know. Aziraphale just kept walking. Awkward silence surrounded them for well over 6 minutes before Easton gave in and started a conversation. Or tried to, at least.</p>
<p class="p1">"Soo, any plans for the weekend?"</p>
<p class="p1">"No."</p>
<p class="p1">"Mhh. I’m really excited to start the book I bought at the bookshop where we were seeking shelter from the heavy rain last week." Aziraphale was smiling.</p>
<p class="p1">"Uh-uh." Crowley stared ahead.</p>
<p class="p1">"Well, it isn’t that big. So, depending on when I’ll finish it, perhaps uhh, perhaps we could… hang out?"</p>
<p class="p1">"Yeah."</p>
<p class="p1">Zira gave a frustrated grunt.</p>
<p class="p1">"What is up with you?"</p>
<p class="p1">Anthony glanced sideways before choosing his answer. "Nothing."</p>
<p class="p1">His friend stopped dead in his tracks. "Something <b>has</b> to be up, dear. You aren’t in such a foul mood for no reason."</p>
<p class="p1">"Shut the fuck up." Crowley kept walking. Aziraphale was taken aback. Anthony had been more or less unfriendly to him, it was just who his friend was. But he had never been rude. This time the blonde didn’t try to catch up. He was fine walking a few steps behind.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The few classes they shared were filled with silence between them. The only words attempting and failing miserably to fill it were "I forgot my book, can we share yours?" and "I have to acquire some books from the library, I don’t think I’ll make it for lunch." The latter resulted in Crowley sitting lonely at their usual table picking at his food.</p>
<p class="p1">The last class of the day was literature. Another class they shared. But everyone had their own tables so there was enough distance. Aziraphale was lost in a discussion with the teacher about Hamlet. Crowley didn’t listen, he was already in weekend mode. The thing that ripped him out of his thoughts was his friends loud voice, almost yelling.</p>
<p class="p1">"This is such bullshit!" Fists were thumped down onto the table.</p>
<p class="p1">A curse word. From his angels mouth. What in the nine circles of hell. Everyone in the room turned to the Easton boy, everyone mirroring the shocked Pikachu meme. Anthony would’ve laughed at them but he was finding himself with an equal expression. A moment of silence passed.</p>
<p class="p1">"You can take that language <b>straight</b> to detention." Their teacher sounded angry and surprised at the same time. Aziraphale slumped back into his chair. He looked disappointed in himself and just as angry as the teacher seemed. He crossed his arms.</p>
<p class="p1">"ANYONE else?" Their teacher looked around the room. Anthony’s brain circuited at the sight of Zira. He scrambled to his feet and pushed everything from his table.</p>
<p class="p1">"U-uh m-motherfucker."</p>
<p class="p1">"Okay fine, detention for you too, Mr. Crowley."</p>
<p class="p1">Easton looked confused and annoyed. "Oh good lord." he muttered to himself. They stayed quiet for the rest of the class. Neither of them really knowing what to say. Neither of them really finding the courage to say anything either.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The bell rang and everyone pooled out of the room. Except Anthony and Aziraphale, of course.</p>
<p class="p1">"Detention’s in room 26. 1 hour for both of you." With a disappointed look the teacher left as well. Both boys were now alone, expecting the other to say something. But not a word left their mouths. Crowley picked up his books from the ground and Easton shouldered his brown leather briefcase. On his way out Zira picked up one of Crowley’s books that had slithered across the floor, putting it on his friends table. Their eyes met, so many unspoken words weighing their shoulders down. And yet, they remained silent.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">In detention the supervisor made them sit at opposite sides of the room. 3 other students were just as unfortunate as them to be spending their first hour of the weekend in room 26. Aziraphale pulled out his homework. If he’d had to spend an hour here, might as well be productive. Anthony couldn’t help but stare at Zira. He felt miserable. And guilty. First thing he would do when this goddamned hour was over was apologise to his angel. It wasn’t fair to let his frustration out on his best friend. It wasn’t his fault Crowley kept dreaming about him. About them. Anthony tried to get Easton’s attention from over the room a couple of times. But he was too caught up in his textbooks. The only thing it earned the ginger was a scolding from the supervisor.</p>
<p class="p1">The clock on the wall was ticking. Occasionally there was rustling of paper. After a good 15 minutes he caved in. He took out some paper, a pencil and started drawing. At first it were just random shapes and scribbles. Soon enough they turned into a portrait of Aziraphale, nose deep in his homework across the room. Little doodles here and there. Them holding hands. Aziraphale with a flower crown that Crowley thought would suit him a lot.</p>
<p class="p1">"Mr. Crowley." The strong voice startled him. He instinctively threw his arms over his artwork.</p>
<p class="p1">"Uh- yes?"</p>
<p class="p1">"You can leave."</p>
<p class="p1">He looked over to Easton’s spot. It was empty. "Okay."</p>
<p class="p1">The supervisor left for his seat at the teachers desk and Anthony packed his things. Quite quickly he was out of the door. Zira was nowhere to be seen. He wasn’t at the lockers or somewhere in the hallways. No sight of him in the school yard either. Resignation filled the ginger. His feet carried him through the school gates and he almost jumped out of his skin when a familiar voice rang in his ears.</p>
<p class="p1">"Took you long enough."</p>
<p class="p1">"Aziraphale." Crowley turned around, eyes lit up.</p>
<p class="p1">"Why did you do that?"</p>
<p class="p1">Now, this question could be referred to a lot of things that happened today. And Anthony wasn’t sure which one was meant. His confusion must’ve been obvious because: "The detention thing." was added.</p>
<p class="p1">"I just, er… I just didn’t want you to be uh- alone."</p>
<p class="p1">"Oh really? How nice of you." Sarcasm was dripping from the words.</p>
<p class="p1">"Angel, listen I’m-"</p>
<p class="p1">"Did I do something to you? Am I so awful that you have to be rude to me and ignore me the whole day?" Aziraphale’s voice was sad. And he did look the part as well. A strangled 'No.' was all Crowley could manage.</p>
<p class="p1">"Why did you do it then?" He had hurt his angel. Badly. Oh for gods-, satans-… for somebodies sake. He mentally kicked himself. Just say something!</p>
<p class="p1">"Walk with me?" He gestured down the street. A sigh. And a pair of feet passing him. Anthony caught up.</p>
<p class="p1">"I’m sorry. For today, I mean."</p>
<p class="p1">A moment passed.</p>
<p class="p1">"I… I uh- I really didn’t want to tell you. But I also don’t er- I don’t want you to think I hate you. Orr something like thisss.</p>
<p class="p1">Sssee, I hm- keep having dreams." There. He said it.</p>
<p class="p1">"Dreams?"Aziraphale was very confused to say the least. What did dreams have to do with his attitude towards him?</p>
<p class="p1">"Yeah uh, dreamss. They are usually harmlesss" bloody hiss, "usually. Last night wasss a little different." Crowley’s cheeks turned crimson. He looked away. Their steps fell into an easy rhythm.</p>
<p class="p1">"Nightmares?" Zira asked quietly.</p>
<p class="p1">"No…"</p>
<p class="p1">"Oh.. OH."</p>
<p class="p1">Realisation hit the blonde like a wave. They stopped walking. "Well, I erm, I don’t see the connection though."</p>
<p class="p1">"They’re about you." Crowley muttered. Easton did not understand a single word.</p>
<p class="p1">"Sorry, what was that?"</p>
<p class="p1">Anthony grabbed Aziraphale’s lapels and pushed him against the wall behind him. He was so close their noses were almost touching. "They are about you." His cheeks were burning. But now or never right? A moment of silence passed.</p>
<p class="p1">"…really?"</p>
<p class="p1">"Yeah."</p>
<p class="p1">Zira’s mouth came crashing down on Crowley’s. Their lips moved together like they were dancing. Something sweet and yet so powerful. Anthony’s hands wandered down until his left found a hipbone and his right sneaked under a certain jacket trying to press its owner closer to him. Aziraphale’s hands found their place on the gingers chest and in his hair at the back of his neck respectively. Now tongues were mingling with each other, trying to explore foreign territory. A mix of cocoa, biscuits and cinnamon flooding into earl grey, apples and honey. Suddenly realising their need for air they broke apart, foreheads touching.</p>
<p class="p1">"Well, that was rather unexpected."</p>
<p class="p1">"Shut up." This time it was said with fondness.</p>
<p class="p1">"Make me." Crowley arched an eyebrow. Aziraphale blushed deeply. "I’ve been spending too much time with you."</p>
<p class="p1">"Not enough for my liking." Anthony pulled his angel closer and pressed another kiss to his lips.</p>
<p class="p1">"Oh I think we can change that."</p>
<p class="p1">"I sure hope so."</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Crowley did have a greater effect on Easton than any fellow students or teachers would’ve thought. And in more ways than just one. But these ways were solely meant for Crowley to see, who took a lot of joy in it. Just like his softer side was purely meant for his angel to experience. Two halves of a whole, fitting like pieces of a puzzle. Sometimes you just had to get sent to detention to be able to realise something like that.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, I hope your eyes are not bleeding right now :D I'd love some feedback! Have a great start into 2021.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>